


望南故事集

by Orangeater



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeater/pseuds/Orangeater
Summary: 一堆望南的故事
Relationships: hope/senan
Kudos: 2





	1. 见习爱神

我叫赵礼杰，是菜电终于打破四十年太子魔咒的登了基的三太子，当然，这是众所周知的部分。其实，我还有另外一个身份——爱神，准确的说，我是个还在考核期的见习爱神。

所谓爱神，顾名思义就是给人牵线的，按本地话讲就是红爷(娘?)，把世间里的红男绿女拿根红线绑在一起，绑好了那就是姻缘，绑不好那就是孽债，我的考核任务就是得达到基本指标，然而，以目前严峻的形式来看，我大概转正无望了。

我会来edg完全是慕名而来的，什么？你以为我是慕仲夏夜诺导之名来的？nonono，我其实是慕Everyday neeD Gay这个响亮的title来的，看这俱乐部隐性颜值标准，从上到下从内到外都透着一股gaygay的气息，前有父母爱情，再有粗森的爱，还有电竞白月光，整个俱乐部都洋溢着老男同的气息，来这里，我预感能飞速达成指标，升职加薪，出任竞圈爱神总教头，迎娶白富美，走上人生巅峰。

但！很快生活残忍的告诉我，所有的美好都TM是活在梦里的，现实总是非常！非常！非常操蛋，我错过了最佳时期，不仅建不成高楼大厦，是家都TM的给我塌光了，地基都不剩的那种！

凄凄惨惨戚戚的我，秉持着爱岗敬业的高尚职业操守，为了我那点可怜的业绩，只好自己下场，主动营业，三不五时撩拨一下隔壁的"我中单"，企图给业绩注注水。

就在我为前途无望而唉声叹气时，我的雷达扫描到了转正的气息——我们队的ad他恋！爱！了！

具体是什么时候开始的，我也说不上来，就是突然的某一天，我发现我们ad对着电脑屏幕露出了痴汉的傻笑，你们可能没法想象，我们ad一个人坐在电脑前，不出声的咧嘴笑，那嘴都快咧到耳朵上去了，猛的一看跟个裂口女似的，活脱脱一部恐怖片啊！当场吓得我差点丢掉了我bking所有的b格，好在我lpl第一bking也是见过大风大浪的人，不仅保住了我的kda，还顺藤摸瓜地查出了我们ad为何这样。

是的，我们ad恋爱了。

对方是个韩国人，原先非洲队的小辅助，照理说这俩人八竿子都打不到一起去，小辅助在lck的时候，我们ad是优秀且忠诚的饮水机看守员，等我们ad化身基督山伯爵杀回lpl的时候，小辅助则掉到了ck，两人连个交手的机会都莫得。可偏偏就是如此，这两个人在韩服上撞了几把缘分局，眉来眼去一番就王八瞪绿豆，看对眼了。

这大概就是缘分吧，爱情来了，挡都挡不住，眼见着我们ad哥就这样开成了一颗行走的桃花树。

这俩人不仅经常甜蜜双排，一起冲分掉分，还明目张胆的整出个情侣id，时不时就在下路秀秀恩爱，什么霞洛双飞，什么你是我的猫爬架，糖分超标，甜到单身狗感到忧桑，想想我那大明湖畔被布神拆散的姻缘，涕泪满衣裳，洗衣不用水。

不过一想到我能达成业绩指标了，我那逝去的青春就不那么悲伤了，二级反转，我甚至能欢天喜地的拿出我的红头绳来，时刻准备着把这两人绑到一起送入洞房。

可万万没想到，就在我正打算把两人的红线栓到一起时，我惊讶的发现我们ad的红线都快长成万里长城了，可对面小辅助的红线连个头都看不到。

搞了半天，我们ad不是恋爱了，是单恋了。

根据爱神指南，单恋+异地+语言不通=放弃吧，别在一根红绳上吊死。

老前辈说过，要是倒了血霉遇上这种单子，要成熟的学会做个不完美的人，放下执着，拓展其他客户。翻译成人话就是，头也别回，赶紧跑路。

不，我好不容易看到的转正希望，不可以，妈妈不允许你还没开花就凋谢。希望哥，你对线稳住，爷这就帮你gank his heart。

首先我得接触到这个小辅助，这个简单，opgg上查一下，轻松get到小辅助的游戏id，发送好友申请，一气呵成，坐等连线。就这样，爷等了一天又一天，一星期又一星期，从德杯开始望眼欲穿到春季赛结束，我的好友列表里也没有小辅助的身影。再上opgg一查，小辅助已经好久没有上线过，如果账号能生灰，估计都堆出一座喜马拉雅山了。

难道小辅助训练赛太多了？没空rank？

我寻思着不对啊，前两天我们ad还嘴上骂骂咧咧说霞洛不好赢，不想玩霞，反手身体极其老实的秒选，这待遇以我长期观察，也唯有小辅助特有之。

看来小辅助是有小号了，可到底是哪个呢？

为了弄到小辅助的id，爷假借各种由头，以一分钟五次的超高频率在我们ad身后来回游走，一度让中路爸爸以为我要和他上演父子情深，让队霸辅助以为我身体某个部位出了问题。

不过这点委屈都不算什么，我以我戴了眼镜2.0的视力一个字母一个字母的瞄到了我梦寐以求的id，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势，迅速给自己和小辅助安排了一晚的缘分局。

整整一晚上，小辅助在哪条路，我就住在哪条路，一切以让小辅助玩得舒心，让对面心态爆炸为首要目标，其他路他摇任他摇，我权当瞎了岿然不动，把把将小辅助养成大爹，局局被对面举报，虽然是历经千难万苦，差点被举报得要封号了，可当好友申请里出现小辅助的id时，我的耳边仿佛3d立体声全方位环绕哈利路亚。爷看到了圣光。

不得不说小辅助实在是太可爱了，又甜又会撒娇，难怪我们ad那么渣一男的，都喜欢他喜欢的不要不要的，连我这种见过大风大浪的老江湖都差点倒在这个韩国男人的甜言蜜语里。

不过小辅助实在太可爱了，所以往后很长一段时间，我都被迫替我们ad抓奸，一边看他和lck一群名气很大的ad双排，一边瞅瞅我们笨蛋ad为一句love you就方寸大乱，爷就仿佛是养了一个不争气的废物儿子，迟早被他气死。

没办法，虽然儿子不争气，但爸爸永远是爸爸，为了我的钱途他的幸福生活，gank必须加大力度才行。

既然已经和小辅助搭上话了，接下来就得徐徐诱导，我像一个给人说媒的三姑六婆，动不动就问问他，这些个ad里哪个ad带你上分快，双排胜率高，专挑这类有唯一正确答案的问题问他，再问问他最喜欢和哪个选手玩，接着明知故问的问他为什么叫edgy hope，并昧着良心问hope是谁。

很显然，小辅助对我们ad还是印象不错的，没少夸他，说他上分厉害，很carry，人性格也好，一条条细细列举，我们ad的二十四孝好男友顶配形象跃然眼前。他还和我约定，以后要是撞车到一起，会把人介绍给我。我心里说着不用，但是嘴上还是无比做作的雀跃的惊呼一声，以表达我虚假的感动。

后来我们真排到一起了。

那天我们ad从游戏登入开始就透着一股恶狗看到肉骨头的气质，像八百年没吃过饭的nice，那眼睛冒着的绿光能照亮整间训练室，相当节能减排。事出反常必有妖，我的雷达哔声大作，立刻打开opgg开始高强度监视我们ad，果然，他和小辅助的小号排上了。

不过他们双排不太顺利，一小时过去了，都被秒游戏，一局游戏都没打成。我们ad嘴上抱怨，但我看他激情打字的模样，还是挺乐在其中的。全程里最苦的只有我，掐着时间只为能和他们撞车。

我等啊等，算啊算，到底是皇天不负有心人，以我精准的计算，完美的撞上他们的双排车。

bp时小辅助便认出了我，热情的打了招呼。紧接着，我就听到了我们ad有史以来最慌张最高分贝的质问。

"你认识他吗？你们怎么认识的？"

那语气，啧啧啧，就像抓住了老婆在外面偷的野男人一样，对老婆屁都不敢放一声，对野男人就重拳出击，外强中干色厉内荏形容得就是他这种的耙耳朵。

我就偏偏不回答他，开始高强度在游戏内和小辅助互动，简而言之怎么恶心我们ad，我就怎么来。气得我们ad哇哇直叫，脸上上演调色盘，在青红紫绿之间反复横跳，给予我无限快乐。

作为快乐的代价，我们ad反手就把我举报了，并对我进行了公开处决，用语言渍醒了我的中路梦。上一秒对我重拳出击，招招暴击max，但他下一秒又川剧变脸，冒着粉红小泡泡地同小辅助快乐的聊起天来，恶心的一批，这变脸给爷看吐了。

呵，这就是吃醋的男人吧，惹不起惹不起。

凭良心说，我们ad是真的笨比，表面上渣男本渣，处处留情，今天翻这个牌子，明天又临幸那个，但一碰上小辅助，就纯情的把处男本质暴露无遗，真是一碰就碎，一撩拨就跪。

希望哥？我们争气点行不行啊？你好歹也是后宫辅助三千的ad，大晚上的，把排着队拿着号码牌的辅助鸽了，这又渣又深情的，我看哭了啊！可是希望哥？在？人家小辅助看不到的，你隔着感天动地没用的。

唉，虽然我们ad不开窍，但好在有我，我拿出毕生花言巧语绝学，不仅疯狂套小辅助的话，还各种诱导小辅助跟我们ad表白。

你问我怎么知道小辅助表白了？你看我们ad那红成猴子屁股的脸，慌得变成高音喇叭的声音，这明显到我们教练的瞎子都看得出来。

作为前排磕cp的本爱神，眼看业绩达成，我那心里美得甭提多欢实了，乐着乐着，我…好像…一不小心…说多了…

本爸爸似乎、或许、大概、可能、没准、好像一不小心把笨比儿子的小秘密给说出来了…虽然我gay里gay气的亡羊补牢了一番，但我的儿媳妇还是get到了笨比儿子的一片少男怀春心。

很快，我亲眼鉴证了，笨比儿子从低音炮进化成了三角铁的全过程.avi。

我是赵礼杰，一个见习爱神，十年望南粉头，历经整整一个季赛的艰苦奋斗，终于转正成为一名持证上岗的编制爱神。谁能想到我们ad迂回了一整年，弯弯绕绕快把自己绕成个迷宫了，结果爷这一句话就给他们整明白了，淦，早知道这么简单，我就不会少吃一赛季的皇粮，很烦！


	2. 夜黑风高总是故事发生之时

人在对待亲近的人，会在情感和行为上将其与“路人”区别开来，出于偏私更轻信熟悉的人，给予非逻辑上的不理智信任，盲目而狂热。但同时，这也是一把双刃剑，在受到了特殊优待的时候，附赠而来的是非比寻常的无理取闹。正如那句著名烂大街的话“所有命运赠送的礼物早已在暗中标好了价码”，每一项特权的背后，都付出了代价。

在被一个人爱着的同时，得到的不仅仅是爱，还有对方或可爱或头疼的任性妄为，其中青少年群体尤甚。刚刚被荷尔蒙赋予了爱情的权利，人生初体验的紧张与兴奋，如同一支肾上腺素打进了心脏里，跳着蹦迪的舞蹈，莽撞得像是逃出牢笼的野兽，想要通过大声的嘶吼向世界宣告自己拥有了爱，但到底是摸着石头过河，向往着爱的伊甸园，却都是懵懵懂懂的小傻瓜。他们陷在了爱里，却不确定自己是否拥有了它，用着最简单的方法，反复试探与测试，接受反馈才能作出结论，自己是被爱着的。

朴喜锡正陷入了一场恋爱中，这是他人生第一次交付出真心，小心谨慎如惊弓之鸟，生怕错过任何微弱的爱的信号。而他恋爱的对象是异国的网友，是个连样子都不曾见过，声音也没有听过的竞争对手，仅仅是一个个不眠相伴的夜晚和词不达意的简短对话，就让他落入了甜蜜的陷阱里，开始了一场不被所有人看好的恋爱。按照李多尹的话说，朴喜锡的初恋悲催地占全了所有糟糕的情况，异地、语言不通、工作忙碌以及围绕在身边的莺莺燕燕，哦，还有网恋，所有不靠谱中最不靠谱的一项。

被说得多了，朴喜锡也有了患得患失，空间上的不可逾越在他的心上划下了一条填不满的惶恐的鸿沟，文字上的甜言蜜语已经不足以安抚他的忧心忡忡。这种杯弓蛇影此前一直被他强行的压在心底，但随着俱乐部的前途不明，职业方向的晦暗，勾连着把藏的很好的不安带了出来。

朴喜锡变成了哄不好的幼稚鬼，热情放肆的表达着自己的情感，浑身上下都洋溢着过度甜蜜的气息，连屏幕和时空都阻挡不住，甜度过载。

王杰虽然面上总是四平八稳的云淡风轻，一副看开的无所谓的样子，但对隔着海的恋人却有着精准的敏锐嗅觉。早在朴喜锡游戏聊天里多出的一个符号开始，他就发现了对方的异样。

今晚的朴喜锡异常的热情和黏人，话多得像个永远装满弹药的机关枪，让王杰想起了明凯和阿布养的那窝路都走不稳的小奶猫，一刻也离不得人，稍不被注意，便可怜巴巴的喵喵叫个不停，撕心裂肺地好生让人怜爱。

王杰能联想到朴喜锡不被满足时在电脑屏幕前嘟着嘴的样子，他曾经在朴喜锡直播时看到过，那时他好不容易申请到了afreeca的账号，蹲着点见了这位在游戏里和他相交甚欢的小辅助，在看到对方被哥哥"欺负"时气呼呼的样子，心里被子弹狠狠地打中，弹孔里汩汩地冒出了掺着白糖酿出的蜜，他当下便被迷魂汤灌得五迷三道的，只觉得对方想要什么，他都愿意给。

"hope~"

"hope~"

"duo"

"go"

"go"

"go"

王杰在游戏时看到了朴喜锡发来的消息，立刻将游戏放到一边，在对方消息冒出的那一刻，便立刻在输入框里回了消息。

"wait me"

随即又怕朴喜锡苦等他，马上补了一句"5min"。

"ok"

朴喜锡没有多说什么，王杰也放了心，专注于快速终结游戏，即使是已经推上了高地，胜利近在咫尺，王杰仍是觉得太慢了。键鼠发出的声音泄露他的不耐烦，他根本不想多花一秒钟在这局游戏上，弹幕里问他怎么不说话了，他却不能告诉这些观众，他的心思早已经先时间一步飘到了朴喜锡的身上去了，对旁的事已经分不出任何的精力。

朴喜锡约莫是守在电脑前，左右等得无聊，就恶作剧的骚扰他一下，不断给他发私信，喊他pig。这是他们最近情人间的小情趣，给对方取奇奇怪怪的称呼，朴喜锡喜欢叫他pig，而他会偶尔叫他kitty，两人倒是玩得不亦乐乎的。

王杰一结束了游戏，立刻拉了朴喜锡上车，两人排了一局，他被分到了打野，自信地选了一手豹女。

朴喜锡小声惊呼了一下，他和王杰双排这么久，倒是第一次看到他玩打野，还是豹女，立刻私信了王杰。

王杰回了他说自己打野很厉害，能赢他。朴喜锡不信的笑了几声，又不甘示弱地表示自己的中单打得可好了，一手卡特琳娜carry的飞起。

王杰忍不住笑了出来，似乎能从对方急于想找回场子的文字中看到他龇牙咧嘴的模样，朴喜锡的卡特琳娜王杰是见过的，是个在中路迷迷糊糊的小笨蛋，和朴喜锡一样的可爱。

王杰倒不拆穿他，只是意味深长的发了几个笑。

这种你在闹，我在笑的感觉竟然能够借着网线具现化出来，朴喜锡能感受到王杰在对着自己宠溺的笑，仿佛就站在他的身旁，由着他闹。这很大程度上愉悦了朴喜锡，无形的念想化成了有形的感觉，不仅有了画面，连心都被捂暖和了，朴喜锡腼腆的笑着，就好像他们亲密的时候被人围观了去，秘密被撞破了羞得红了脸。

早在被安排直播的第一天，王杰就接受了俱乐部的直播教育课程，该在镜头前做什么，不该在镜头前做什么，都被定成了条条框框的准则，要一一遵守才行。王杰明白自己不能在镜头前表现的过分开心，如果可以他应该没有过多表情，像做木刻的雕像不泄露任何情绪，但是他还是没有忍住，就像爱情是掩藏不住的，他的笑容也无法从嘴角离开。

ig的替补辅助在游戏里发了消息，问他们能一起双排了吗？对方从前一天的晚上等到了今天的早上，王杰虽然对鸽了对方十分过意不去，但一想到是和朴喜锡一起，最后剩下的那点微末的愧疚感也消失的无影无踪了。他毫无人性的瞎约玩，大言不惭的推说明天一起双排，全无一点鸽了人的样子。大抵有异性没人性这句话，就是在控诉这样的行为。

朴喜锡所有的撒娇都尽数得到了王杰的回应，像被顺了毛的猫，心情飘然得飞了起来，羽化到了云团之上，撒欢打滚着，如猫咕噜噜的踩奶。他一兴奋便会生出疯狂的点子来，这似乎是与生俱来的，又被摇滚乐的岁月滋养地野蛮生长。

"duo"

"to 5am"

"1am-5am"

虽然王杰和朴喜锡都还很年轻，但他们也嫌少有熬到这个时候的，再年轻的身体也多少顶不住。

不过王杰在朴喜锡面前向来是没有原则可言的，纵容朴喜锡的胡闹，便是王杰有且仅有的行为准则，和圣神不可侵犯的宪章法典一样，是绝对无法违背的。

王杰没有任何多余的话，认真地和朴喜锡确定好时间，没有异意的答应下来。

难得的双排时光意外的艰难，一连好几局都被秒了，排了半天两人还一局游戏也没玩成，不过这也没什么，从一开始王杰和朴喜锡就是打着冠冕堂皇的幌子腻腻歪歪罢了，反正等排队的时间里，也不妨碍他们不足为外人道也的秘密交流。

王杰的好心情随着他和朴喜锡的对话越攒越多，一直持续着，直到他们撞上了赵礼杰。

在公屏里朴喜锡主动打了招呼，赵礼杰也很快的回应了他。朴喜锡先是熟稔地同赵礼杰说，王杰是个笨蛋ad，但很快的，朴喜锡又不舍得别人真把王杰当成笨蛋，那是只有他一个人能喊的笨蛋，旁人是一个不字都说不得的，立刻便又改口说那是一个很厉害的ad。

作为舆论中心的当事人，王杰难以置信地看着朴喜锡和赵礼杰的互动，很难想象自己的小男朋友居然有他不知道的奇妙交际圈，而且还是同自己的队友，这让他嗅到了危险的气息，他的小男朋友有了他不知道的空白部分，王杰慌张的高声问道:"你认识他吗？赵礼杰你认识他吗？"

嘴上质问着赵礼杰，但全程王杰可没给过赵礼杰一个眼神，眼睛死死地盯着公屏上的消息，生怕错过任何一个重要讯息。

赵礼杰无语地转头看向王杰，摇了摇头，心想这位老哥是真的没救了，活脱脱一个爱情傻子。

其实赵礼杰就是想逗逗王杰，他早知道王杰和朴喜锡有一腿，rank的时候撞上了，便加了好友，怎么说也算是家属，交流交流感情，合情合理啊。

不过这情人间这容不进第二人的样子，打情骂俏又护短偏私，大大的刺激到了赵礼杰，夕阳西下他想起了他逝去的青春，大明湖畔被魔鬼教头拆散的苦命鸳鸯。这虐狗虐得太过分了，赵礼杰可没眼看，当即暴言"sb ad"，以示抗议。

王杰公屏对线，回以颜色，不能在小男友面前落了下风，也要让朴喜锡知道他可没有自己没涉及到的空白圈，他每个认识的人，自己都知道，不可以有小秘密。

默契如朴喜锡，只是简短的四个字母，就读出了王杰的霸道，装模作样的叹了口气，暗暗腹诽一句麻烦的甜蜜，麻烦作修辞，甜蜜是主题。可是朴喜锡也是有小脾气的，才不是逆来顺受的小猫咪，他偏偏要和他的新朋友互动。

王杰看着朴喜锡和赵礼杰继续在公屏里友好交流，气急败坏的找赵礼杰麻烦，言之凿凿的在镜头前，当着所有观众的面，数落着赵礼杰的辛德拉玩得有多菜。

赵礼杰冷笑一声，不做回应，但心里却打定主意要恶心王杰一番。

游戏一开始，英雄还没上线，朴喜锡便打趣王杰，说他是笨蛋，但是can't却连续打了好几遍都拼不对，王杰无奈的出手解救他，连骂自己的话，他都帮朴喜锡代劳了。

这本来是情侣间的打情骂俏，赵礼杰则发动了gank雷达，适时地插足了进来，附和着朴喜锡的话，朴喜锡知道了赵礼杰和王杰是认识的，便不护短了，合起伙来欺负王杰，赵礼杰收到了"love u"的好人卡，反手就回了一个mua，把恶心人的本事展现的淋漓尽致。

王杰一个没忍住，喷了麦，心想赵礼杰其他或许没学到，但恶心人的本领倒是习到了明凯的真传。

看着自己的对象和自己的队友联手打击他，一局游戏下来毫无游戏体验，不仅跪了，还被生生恶心了一局，游戏结束后反手就举报了中路。

之后因为线路问题，王杰结束了和朴喜锡的双排，当然，这里面不仅仅是网络的问题，更重要的是某些人吃醋了，酸掉牙的那种。

朴喜锡惯用他撒娇的伎俩挽留王杰，王杰便又双叒叕的没了底线，没脾气的解释了自己网络问题。80ping对职业选手而言可是要命的，他可不允许因为这种外部因素导致他不能在朴喜锡面前一展雄风，在小男友面前一定要是最帅的模样。

最后他约朴喜锡明天继续双排，这引得弹幕里疯狂的打趣他明天要修罗场，但王杰却在内心嗤之以鼻，心想观众懂什么，哪有什么修罗场，朴喜锡是永远的顺位第一选择，左右为难？不存在的！

另一头赵礼杰和朴喜锡私聊了一会儿，为了弥补和ad光速恶化的关系，把朴喜锡的真情告白复制给了王杰。本来好好一件事，偏偏这位bking要多此一举的多上一嘴，企图再往情人间插上一腿，直被王杰疯狂嘴，迅速败下阵来，龟缩着rank去了。

号称要rank到5点的朴喜锡，在王杰下线后也退了游戏，打开kkt，发了一条消息。下一秒，远在一千公里外的上海，王杰的手机上跳出了推送通知。

王杰的手机里有在国内不用的kakaotalk，安装着国内登入都费劲的afreecatv，这两个软件被放在了文件夹里头，藏在一堆五花八门的app里，软件上信息少的可怜，kkt上只有孤零零的一个联系人，afreecatv上也只关注了一个人，不论是哪个软件，都只有一个朴喜锡。

王杰想起了朴喜锡在游戏里说的想听他的声音，突然他意识到自己对朴喜锡是不公平。他看着朴喜锡的样子，听着朴喜锡的声音，翻阅朴喜锡的社交账号，他了解全方位的朴喜锡，但是却不给朴喜锡更接近他的机会。纵然如此，这个单纯的小笨蛋却还是赠予了他一腔热情，义无反顾的选择爱他，不厌其烦的向别人说着他的好，不卑不亢的告诉别人对他的爱。

朴喜锡的赤子之心如梦如幻境，让王杰珍惜得要跪谢上天如此慷慨的馈赠，让他得到了天使一般的男孩。

王杰点击了视频通话，主动推开了最后的大门。

通话被接通了。

屏幕那头是王杰熟悉的脸，他笑了，很自然的问了好。

"hi, senan。"

朴喜锡没想过他和王杰是在这样的情况下见面的，没有预兆猝不及防，但在命运掀开最后的罩布时，朴喜锡选择从容的接受它。

他幻想过王杰的长相和他的声音，或许会像基仁哥沉稳，或许会像雨铉哥高亢，或许像多尹哥的幽默，或许像珍爀憨厚。

可是好像都不对。

当王杰的低音响起，如同以他的耳膜作了鼓面，重重地敲在上头，震得他脑袋都晕眩了，像大提琴般深沉悠长的音色，让王杰的话变成了一场独奏曲，让人痴醉。

朴喜锡脸涨红了，支吾了半天才回了一句"hi"

王杰见过朴喜锡很多样子，调皮的，谦虚的，懂事的，有礼貌的，任性的，搞怪的，独独害羞的，他是第一次见到。这是从来没有展现在别人面前的，只属于王杰一个人的专属模样。

"no sleep?"王杰仰面躺在床上，找了一个最舒服的姿势。

朴喜锡也有样学样，只是他侧卧着，蜷缩在床上，摇了摇头。

此后他们又说了很多，夹杂着各种各样的英文，韩文和中文，奇怪的是，在这场语系大乱炖的交流中，他们都很好的传达了自己的心意，而对方也完完整整的接受到了。突然间，王杰明白了，田野和金赫奎是如何用看似荒谬的方式互通心意的。

爱是拥有惊人力量的魔法，它让一切都变得简单而合理。

朴喜锡聊着聊着便困了，快上一个小时的生物钟让他比王杰更熬不了夜，他几乎睁不开眼，含糊的要王杰唱歌给他听:"sing a song"。

王杰不会唱歌，但是他会哼歌，哼着家乡的山里小调，哄着朴喜锡入睡。

朴喜锡露出甜甜的笑容，用头满意地蹭了蹭枕头，他的呼吸开始渐渐变长，心跳也慢了下来。

王杰屏息地听着朴喜锡的呼吸声，确定对方已经睡着了，这才要挂断视频通话，在最后按下挂断键时，朴喜锡嘟喃着梦呓了一句。

"hope,사랑해"

王杰微微睁大了眼睛，就算他再不懂韩语，他也明白这句话的意思。它是与所有的"love hope"截然不同的，母语所能表达的情感是强烈于任何非母语的语言，是没有丝毫缓冲和遮掩的剥开了内心。

王杰不舍得按断通话了，他把手机放到了枕头边上，枕着自己的手臂，露出了傻乎乎的笑容，他就这样静静地看着屏幕里的人，想要一直这样看下去。


	3. 情人节

"花就给你了，信我拿走了！"

"cut!"

当负责拍摄的摄像师高声的喊出cut时，这意味着被迫营业终于结束了。

作为演技可以入围金酸莓奖的hope选手，欢天喜地地把道具一扔，生怕再被摄像组留下来展示演技，一溜烟的跑回了训练室。

"太折磨了。"王杰对着训练赛里rank的队友抱怨道:"我的对着镜头挤眉弄眼的样子，太尬了。"

赵礼杰瘫坐在椅子上，慢慢悠悠地转了一圈，懒洋洋地说道:"你那不算什么，田野的无间道才尬。"

"赵礼杰你闭嘴！"田野立刻回嘴。

"快让这样的日子结束吧，这可比直播还可怕！"王杰祈祷着:"希望疫情能像眨眼一样快的过去，这样就不用再拍edg care了，老折磨了。"

田野对着王杰一通坏笑，毫不留情地戳破对方的美梦:"我看难咯，现在可是短视频的天下，俱乐部开了抖音账号，你没看吗？抖音快手一堆土味小剧场，以后有得是你营业的。"

"不——"王杰有气无力的哀嚎着，不过他的声调本身就低沉，倒也听不太出他有多无力，像是走过场一般无心无意。

这时候，李汭燦手里提着外卖从外头进来，对着王杰说道:"hope这里有你的花。"

王杰干笑两声:"粉丝给我的。"

"?"李汭燦说道:"那我不知道，刚刚在大厅前台看到的。"

田野惊讶地睁大了眼睛，哭笑不得的说道:"这时候送你花？祝你母亲节快乐啊？"

王杰被田野的话噎得一时语塞，半天才说:"管它的，反正我对花粉过敏，让前台的小姐姐帮我处理掉就是了。"

"王杰你谱好大啊。"田野适时的展露出队霸本色，对小朋友耳提面令起来:"那是粉丝对你的支持，还不赶紧去前台领过来？！"

王杰被田野唠叨地脑壳疼，心想着赶紧把事处理了，免得田野没事嘴他，便下楼去了。

如李汭燦说的，前台有一束康乃馨，倒真看起来有送妈妈的味儿了。王杰干笑了两声，捂着口鼻，从花中抽出了卡片，对前台的工作人员说:"麻烦你们帮我把花收好。"

前台的小姐姐知道王杰对花过敏，贴心地把花收了起来，并告诉他自己会妥善处理的。

晚上的训练赛结束后，照例是自由活动的时间，但对于电竞选手来说，这段时间基本是贡献给rank的，最近休眠机制越发严格，几天不打掉分便是跳崖式的自由落体。

田野在等着排队，无所事事地ob起坐在他旁边的王杰，时不时指挥一下，吵得王杰连连抗议，这才放弃了他的ob指挥官任务。

他看到王杰桌上有一张卡片，随手便取了过来:"这什么啊？"

王杰用眼角余光一瞟:"哦，粉丝送花时夹在里面的卡片。"

田野打开卡片一看，研究了半天，才迟疑道:"这好像…不是粉丝送的。"说完田野把卡片递给了王杰。

王杰接过去，发现卡片上写的是韩文，他心想自己应该是没有韩国粉丝的，转头便寻求李汭燦的帮助。

李汭燦看了看卡片上的字，意味深长地看向王杰:"你们都玩这种情趣的吗？有点搞。"

"上头写的什么？谁送来的？"田野忙追问道。

"朴喜锡，就是senan。"李汭燦顿了顿，用一种鉴赏迷惑行为的表情，说道:"祝王杰节日快乐…"

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，节日快乐？"

不仅是田野，整个训练赛里的人都笑起来了。

赵礼杰贱兮兮地问王杰:"原来你过母亲节的啊，明白了明白了。"

王杰赶紧从李汭燦手里夺回卡片，心情复杂地盯着卡片上他完全看不懂的韩文，最后只能去游戏里找始作俑者寻求真相。

"？flower?why?"

王杰给不在线的朴喜锡发了消息，随后郁闷地沉受着队友们毫无队友爱的无情嘲笑，一边三观重置一边rank。

过了很久，朴喜锡才上线，几乎是一上线就回了王杰的消息。

"like?"

"happy day to you"

"happy"

王杰沉默着，想了半天要如何用自己的工地英文表达他的迷惑。

"mother day"

"not my day"

朴喜锡大概明白了王杰的意思，当下也有些尴尬，在母亲节这天送喜欢的人花，的确是件诡异的事。

只是他们好久都没联系了，也好久没一起双排了，朴喜锡是想找那么一个水到渠成的机会，不突兀的再一次和王杰搭上联系，是一场看起来顺其自然的精心设计。

朴喜锡不想和王杰就此冷下去，他怕王杰会渐渐不记得他，但他更怕王杰会因为他的行为而不高兴，当下就紧张了起来。

"you hate it?"

"sry"

面对朴喜锡的道歉，王杰反而良心上过意不去了，对方漂洋过海地给自己订了花，无论如何，这份心意确实很难得的。

"no"

"no hate"

"just weird"

"dont say sry"

王杰想了想，最后又补了一句。

"flower beautiful i like"

朴喜锡见王杰没有生气，这才松了口气，问他。

"duo?"

王杰这时才猛然惊觉，自己已经好久没有和朴喜锡一起双排了，这太奇怪了，他为什么总有一种错觉，觉得他们昨天才双排过，这样的错觉，是每一天都存在的，好像他们一直没有断了联系一样。

"go"

王杰没有丝毫犹豫地接受了邀请。

那一局朴喜锡选了洛，王杰便自然而然地选了霞。天赋符文设置好后，王杰发现对方用了情人节限定皮肤，笑了笑，把已经选好的皮肤换成了情人节限定的霞。

朴喜锡看着下路两个粉紫色的英雄笑出了声来，是投石问路听到了回响。

霞与洛是官方公认的cp，他们的原型已经成为了合法的夫妻，是本身就拥有不寻常意义的两个英雄，用着同样的皮肤走下路，小心思多少有几分昭然若揭。

像王杰和朴喜锡这样的，很多话是不能借着网线三言两语说明白的，其中门道还是只可意会难以言传，而这些微小的细节正是情投意合的凿凿铁证，是传达到了强烈信号的爱意，跨越了将近一千公里把他们牵了起来。

游戏结束后，王杰立刻想起了留在前台的花，忙和朴喜锡发了一句"wait"，便急匆匆地往楼下跑。

"姐姐，那花你还留着吗？"缺乏运动的王杰扒着台子，气喘吁吁的问。

工作人员从台子下把花抱了上来，狐疑的问他:"你不是花粉过敏吗？"

王杰傻笑着，把花接了过来:"没事，不是很严重。"

工作人员想起了那个公开的秘密，笑着问他:"是不是那位韩国选手送你的？"

王杰局促地笑着，既不回答也不否认，随后和工作人员告了别。

王杰抱着花回训练赛的时候，训练赛里还有人在拿他的事再闹。

明凯一副很有经验的样子给其他人上起课来:"则你们就不资道了，念爱最初懵懵懂懂的时侯，就是要找尽一切机会，没节都要早节过，则就是借机送花，增进感情套近乎的。"

田野嗤之以鼻地哼笑一声。

明凯转头开始数落他:"里和戴夫特那是特例，不要在则里炫耀特权待遇，公费念爱不可取。"

王杰适时地清了清嗓子，提醒这群拿他开涮的人适可而止点。

赵礼杰看到了王杰怀里抱着的康乃馨，漫不经心的问:"你不是花粉过敏吗？"

"不是很严重。"

田野立刻拆台:"你等等不要鼻子痒一个劲打喷嚏。"

赵礼杰耸耸肩:"我看他挺乐在其中的。"

王杰不理会这群粗森以他取乐，找来了个喝完的奶茶杯，在里头盛了些水，把花插了进去，放到了他的桌子上。

王杰一边忍受着鼻子冒起来的痒意，一边还是忍不住摸了摸花瓣。

他想，原来什么节都可以是情人节，什么花也都可以是玫瑰花。


	4. 韩国妹妹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性转senan

"senan染了金栗色的头发，看起来好可爱，好喜欢她。"

田野偷偷地凑到王杰的身后，看着他半遮半掩地在本子上写下青春期的少年情事，用着夸张的语气大大声地把王杰笔下羞于言说的心事念了出来:"看起来好可爱啊。"

玩闹归玩闹，田野还是掌握了分寸的，掐头去尾的把重要的部分隐去不说，只拿不关紧要的揶揄王杰。

可就是这样，王杰也还是红了脸。他脸涨得通红，急忙忙地把本子合上，飞快地收进书包里，嘴上埋怨道:"胡说什么啊你。"

"我胡说?王杰你好意思?"田野依旧打趣他，高八度的声音把一旁的李汭燦给引来了。

李汭燦挑着眉在田野和王杰之间打量，问道:"你们在说什么东西？"

田野凑近李汭燦耳边，咬耳朵道:"王杰看上那个韩国妹妹了。"

"韩国妹妹?"李汭燦想了想:"哪个韩国妹妹？"

田野见李汭燦这么不在状况，恨铁不成钢道:"永远滴神知道吗？kiin啊!他妹妹，国际部的那个韩国妹妹，senan。"

李汭燦对senan这个名字没什么印象，但是他对金基仁印象深刻，这一联系他倒想起来senan是谁了:"哦，我想起来了。怎么?王杰在和她交往？"

"别、你别胡说。"王杰赶紧出声澄清。

田野嗤笑一声:"哪能啊，王杰就是暗恋人家，可是话都不敢多说一句。就成天里暗戳戳的写小日记，我看他都快把那本笔记本写满了，肉麻地我都快吐了。"说罢用手肘碰碰李汭燦的小臂:"诶，上次我们和国际部打球那次，人家妹妹在球场边给哥哥加油，你瞅瞅王杰那德性，三分球就没中过，太丢脸了。"

"是够丢人的。"李汭燦附和了一句。

"你们少啰嗦!"恼羞成怒的王杰气得站起身来，在书桌上重重一拍:"你们那天打得也菜。"

田野和李汭燦相视一眼，心知少男情怀总是诗，弄不好就成了酸文涩词——他们好像真把王杰惹到了。

李汭燦想了想，问道:"我和国际部那边挺熟的，要不要帮忙啊？"

王杰心中自然是一万个愿意，但表面上还得装装样子，半推半就着犹豫起来。

田野意味深长地看了李汭燦一眼，大手一挥，直接帮王杰应了下来:"李汭燦你有这关系不早说，赶紧的啊，立刻把人约起来，快快快。"

朴熙喜收到李汭燦的来信时，她正在琴房练琴。

李珍爀啃着巧克力棒走了进来，叫了朴熙喜的名字，然后从口袋里掏出了一封被挤得皱皱巴巴的信:"给你的。"

"珍爀哥你快别吃了，这裤子不是上个星期才买的吗？这都快小一号了。"朴熙喜一边数落着李珍爀，一边把信接过去:"谁给我的信?"

"不知道，那人我没见过。"李珍爀又开了一条巧克力棒。

"天啊，这个年头还有人写信？"路过的李多尹适时的凑了上来:"快让我看看是哪个纯情老古董。"

说罢李多尹就把信抢了过去，朴熙喜赶忙去讨，可惜两人身高确实有差距，朴熙喜兔子跳了半天也没能从李多尹手里夺回信。

李多尹打开信，大声的念道:"你好，我是特优班的李汭燦，我也是韩国的留学生，不知道你认不认识我，不过我很想认识你。下个星期一我们特优班有活动，我有这个荣幸邀请你过来参加吗？这是我的电话xxxxxxxxxxx,还有我的kkt*******请务必给我这个机会。"

李多尹起哄地发出了一声怪声:"咦，朴熙喜同学的春天要来了吗？"

朴熙喜红着脸把信抢了回来，嗔骂道:"你再这样我要和基仁哥说了。"

李多尹冲她做了一个鬼脸，随后思索起来:"话说李汭燦这个名字我怎么这么耳熟啊？"

吃得正欢的李珍爀不以为然地回道:"他不就是那个满分天才李相赫的弟弟吗？"

"什么?李相赫的弟弟。"李多尹惊呼道:"熙喜你这是要嫁入豪门了吗？"

"你胡说什么啊!"朴熙喜气得跺脚:"你再胡说，我真的要和基仁哥告状了。"

李珍爀适时的插了一嘴，人畜无害地正中红心:"说什么?说你要和他对象的弟弟好上了？"

李多尹愣了一秒，随即拍着大腿大笑起来，朴熙喜的脸更红了，而李珍爀依旧大快朵颐地吃着不知道是他开的第几根巧克力棒，一脸真诚。

"我才不会喜欢李汭燦。"朴熙喜最后只能赌气的放狠话:"绝对不会喜欢李汭燦的。"

"为什么？"李多尹倒是对她的决绝感到不解:"难不成你有喜欢的人了？"

朴熙喜被李多尹戳中心事，惊厥着抽噎了一下。

"不是吧？真有了?我怎么都不知道?"李多尹没想到自己随口胡诌就成了真，立刻追问起来:"是谁?我认识吗？"

朴熙喜支吾了半天，最后身子都红成了煮熟的虾子，只得羞得捂脸跑走了。

朴熙喜有喜欢的人，是一见钟情的那种。

那是她刚到学校的那天，一个人提着一个重重的大箱子，本来说好来接她的哥哥临时有约了，就有兽性没人性的抛弃了他的妹妹，让她一个小姑娘拖着越洋的大箱子，在校园的小路上一步三喘地走着。

就在朴熙喜一面腹诽金基仁的无情无义，一面哀叹自己的凄楚可怜时，迎面走来了一个少年。

他很高很瘦，踩着林荫道上法国梧桐的落叶，气质纤纤的仿佛他会同梧桐叶一般，一阵风过，就要飘向远方，和被家里伙食养得极好的壮硕的哥哥们，是截然不同的风格。

对方穿着素白的衬衫和黑色的运动裤，衣摆的一角被扎进了裤子里，看起来有几分随意的休闲感，和朴熙喜脑中幻想的爱情小说里的男主角形象有了重合。

既然有了男主角，那朴熙喜自然会想成为那个女主角，慌乱地以手作梳抚了抚长途跋涉后毛躁的头发，快速地整了整衣服，将上头的褶皱抚平整。

她想要的是罗密欧与朱丽叶式的浪漫相遇，而不是落难公主与王子的邂逅。

那男生走到她面前，停了下来，在她与行李箱之前看了看，开口问她:"你是新来的学生吗？箱子看起来挺重的，我想我可以帮你提到宿舍。"

那男孩的声音低沉又清晰，像编钟一般，是能安抚人心的魔法，是如梦如幻境的仙乐，一下子能把人带到很远很远的地方。

常年生活在充斥着孙雨铉牌三角铁独奏乐里的朴熙喜，是第一次听到这样的声音，新奇感引诱着她对眼前的热心少年产生了源源不绝的好奇心，而好奇心恰恰是让心跳加速的那记肾上腺素。

朴熙喜稳了稳心跳，才要开口，但她说出的第一个字就破了音，窘得她立刻闭上了嘴，抿了抿唇，垂着眼，点了点头，不敢再多说一个字。

少年接过行李箱的拉杆，问她是哪个部的学生，朴熙喜怕自己又破音闹了笑话，便不说话只将自己的入学通知书递给了对方。

两人一递一接间，朴熙喜的指尖轻轻划过了对方的指侧，虽然只是短暂地、蜻蜓点水地相碰，肌肤上仍是烙下了彼此的温度。两人慌张地侧过脸去，但又偷偷摸摸地用眼睛的余光看向对方，像两只胆小的兔子，目光交汇的一瞬间，被蜜蜂蛰了似的，快速地躲了回去，落霞印在了脸上，与纷飞而下的金色梧桐叶，相映成景分外动情。

少年最先回过神来，遮掩起自己的失态，拿着通知书看了看:"你是国际部的啊，我知道你们国际部的宿舍楼，你跟着我，我送你过去。"

朴熙喜顺从的点了点头。

少年托着朴熙喜的箱子走在前头，朴熙喜离他半个身位远的距离跟在后头，夕阳的光迎面扑来，照在他们的身上，在地上拉出长长的影子。朴熙喜侧过头看着落在他们身后的影子，影子里她和那个少年离得是那么的近，近到他们的手都要融在一起了。

朴熙喜偷偷地把手往旁边伸了伸，影子里的她握到了少年的手，她窃窃地低声笑了起来，像躲在层层草垛里的小雀，婉转的动听被捂得窸窸窣窣，几乎要查不可闻。

少年还是听到了，暗处黄鹂的乐音，他转过头去想一窥究竟，朴熙喜没意识到对方停下了脚步，猛的一下撞上了少年的后背。

看似单薄的身子，到底还是长成了顶天立地的男儿，少年的背出乎意料的结实，让朴熙喜踉跄着往后退了几步，要看就要跌坐到了地上。

少年眼疾手快地伸手把人拉了回来，忧心地问道:"没撞到哪里吧？"

朴熙喜摇了摇头，咬了咬下唇，深吸一口气，蚊子般嗡声道:"谢谢。"

女孩的声音本就又细又娇，此刻因染上了情动的绯红，更显得细声细语，如同鹅毛轻抚，猫爪撩拨，落得心上一片酥酥麻麻。

少年咽了咽口水，握紧了拳头，似鼓足了巨大的勇气:"我是…"

"熙喜"

少年话才刚出口，就被人打断了，好不容易积攒出的勇气，一下子被打得烟消云散了。

朴熙喜见到来人，惊喜地笑了起来:"景浩哥，你怎么来了？"

朴熙喜的笑容很甜，像一朵开到片片花瓣都极尽其妍的向日葵，热情而大方，像一把放在少年心中的火，野蛮地烧了个精光。

她变成了那颗太阳，他想要向阳生长的那道光。

少年心里明白，他要陷进去了，可能再也爬不出来了。突如其来的顿悟让他既惊惶又甜蜜，心似火上煎烤，让他不知所措。

孙景浩指了指少年，问朴熙喜:"这位是?"

"他是路上帮我忙的好心人。"说完朴熙喜飞快地看了少年一眼，笑眯眯地把眼睛又转向了别处。

孙景浩比朴熙喜虚长几岁，自然是看出了门道，仗着哥哥的身份，意欲盘问这个来路不明的少年，可是才三两句话，就把人吓得不轻，慌张的告别离开了。

到最后朴熙喜也不知道那个人叫什么名字，只记得对方衬衫上别着的特优班的班徽。

星期一的晚上，特优班办晚会，明确了可以外带家属，所以一时间屋内被各个班级各个部的学生塞的满满当当的，朴熙喜就夹杂在这群人中间。

她特地穿了她生日那天金基仁送她的公主裙，别了李多尹送她的红宝石发夹，戴了李珍爀送她的碎钻项链，着了孙雨铉送她的高跟鞋，她是被家里哥哥们宠大的小公主，娇生惯养未尝人间疾苦。

但现在，她只是一个普普通通的少女，在茫茫人海里寻着一个人的女孩，她落入了红尘里，进到了凡尘中。

"你好，我能请你跳支舞吗？"

在华尔兹音乐响起的时候，熟悉的声音在朴熙喜的身后出现了。

朴熙喜惊讶地转过身去，终于见到了那张她心心念念的脸，突如其来的幸福感让她产生了失重的晕眩，浑身轻飘飘地，不知道是她在做梦，还是梦化成了现实。

朴熙喜与王杰四目相望，眼波流转，无声地诉着衷肠。最后朴熙喜笑了，是正午向阳的葵。

她伸出手，搭到了对方摊开的掌心上。

"好。"


	5. Chapter 5

“duo”

“hope,duo”

“no”

“why?”

“duo with meiko?”

“no”

“just no”

朴喜锡出神地看着屏幕好久，上头三个no像把小尖锥，狠狠地扎进他的眼膜里，轻微的痛感从视神经一直蔓延着传导到了心里，留下淡淡的酸涩。

王杰从来没有这么直接了当，毫无理由的拒绝他的双排邀请，这是第一次，不带任何解释的对他说了不。

凡事最怕第一次，那是从无到有，从0至1，所有的第一次都将牵出无数次，是决堤的开始，洪流将倾斜而下，不可阻挡，也无法改变。

朴喜锡想，王杰是不是已经厌倦了他，他只不过是一个次级联赛的辅助，没有名气也没有成绩，就连rank都给他捣乱，所以他也倦了吧，开始收回对他一时兴起的喜爱。

反反复复的点开与王杰的对话框，里面没有更新的消息，但朴喜锡却还是近乎自虐般的执着的点着，就好像只要他够坚持够认真，王杰就会感知到。

但，没有，王杰没有再回任何消息，他们的对话停留在了17号晚上的23:57分。

朴喜锡用指腹摩挲着鼠标的弧度，盯着屏幕右下角的时间，屏息凝神着很专注。

当时间跳到了18日的零时零分，朴喜锡舒了一口气，又深吸一口气，再一次点开了对话框，又一次发送了。

"duo，hope go"

朴喜锡幼稚地想，这是新的一天了，一切都应该是不一样的，也一定会不一样的。

对面的王杰过了很久很久之后才回了他。

依旧是no。

朴喜锡像是被抽空了灵魂，断了电的机器人一般跌坐进电竞椅里，了无生气。

权纯虎探过头来，瞄了一眼自己辅助的屏幕，见他没在排队，就问他要不要双排。

朴喜锡摇了摇头，兴致缺缺的说不想玩游戏，联盟的春季赛快结束了，升降级也要到来了，这是jin air最后的一次机会，作为曾经的豪门队，每一个成员都为即将到来的比赛紧张到焦虑，一整天高强度的训练赛已经让朴喜锡筋疲力尽了。

现在，他完全不想碰lol，游戏界面甚至让他产生了生理上的不适感。

只是他和王杰从去年认识开始，每天都会找机会双排上分，就算没一起游戏，也要见缝插针的聊上一两句。那是存在与他们之间的一种习惯，默认的定下的约定。

在今天之前，他和王杰都守信地赴约，他们扯东扯西，聊天说地，小心地试探，克制着不让过多的热情泄露出来，用简单平淡的good night压下如火山口咕咕欲发而出的千言万语，在胸间翻云覆雨，或生或死喘息不得，只有平凡的数语聊表心意。

朴喜锡以为他们会一直这样下去，甚至，他们会变得更亲密，他会告诉王杰，hope＞all，也想看到王杰告诉他，senan is no1。

可是，所以的一切，在今天戛然而止了。他和王杰之间有一道高墙，那是时间，是空间，是语言国家，是生活圈子立起的高墙厚壁，把他们隔在了两头，仅凭着一腔热情，虚妄的勾勒出爱的温度。

是到面对现实的时候了，在最初的热情褪去之后，回归了本质罢了，他们只是普通的朋友。

朴喜锡把电脑关了，对权纯虎说自己今天不想碰游戏，先回房间休息去了。

躺在床上，朴喜锡无所事事的看着天花板，把吊顶上灯罩的纹路都看得清清楚楚，仔仔细细。

他不知道自己为什么那么难过，他明明有很多很多朋友，只要他想，ruler，teddy这些联盟里大名鼎鼎的ad就会上门来任他挑选，这些人谁都比王杰好，谁都比王杰优秀，谁都比王杰有趣。

但他为什么偏偏因为一个王杰而难过的喘不过气来?

是不是仅仅是因为对方是王杰?

朴喜锡拖着身子从床上起来，取来了在墙角落了灰的电吉他。他怜爱的摸了摸琴弦，轻轻地拨弄了一下，电吉他的声音响了起来，震着他的耳膜，把他从混沌中惊醒。朴喜锡开始疯魔地弹奏了起来，把所有乱七八糟的情感通通宣泄在音乐里，带着咆哮吼叫的电音充斥着整个屋子，在寂静的深夜里余音喋血。

吵闹的音乐把其他的人引来了，他的ad们各个捂着耳朵，冲着朴喜锡大声叫，让他停下来。朴喜锡则越弹越兴奋，越骂他弹得越快越用力，他弹着，笑着，尖叫着，发疯着。

像是要把生命耗尽在这一晚，一点魂魄都不剩下统统燃烧殆尽，在毁灭的灰烬中重新锻造骨骼，附上新的皮肉，迎来新生。

朴喜锡想，就这样吧，就到这里吧。

王杰跟着领队去医院看了眼睛，拿了些药，回到了基地。因为眼疾，他有半天的假期。但他不知道要干什么，无所事事的躺在床上，连手机都不能玩。

他突然想起了昨天晚上他拒绝了朴喜锡的双排请求，这是他第一次没有任何理由的拒绝对方，怪异的不适感像是毛毛虫在肌肤上爬过，黏液残留的触感让人无法忽视。

他应该给对方一个道歉，他是有意回避朴喜锡的，初衷仅仅是不想因自己的不开心迁怒到对方身上，但是他不想用那么冷淡的方式去对待朴喜锡，不该也不能够。

昨天的比赛他犯下了自己难以接受的错误，他应该如他的ID一样，是edg的希望，可是他最终没有成为那个救世主，对于自己的失常发挥，王杰很恼怒。

他在rank里发泄，结果就是以一路连跪战绩惩罚了他的态度不端，火上加油的结果让他很烦躁。当朴喜锡向他发出邀请时，他却有了片刻的冷静，用仅剩下的，没有被怒火烧光的理智，拒绝了对方的要求。

他怕。

王杰怕自己会控制不住自己，把怒火发泄到朴喜锡身上，那样的他显得太低级了。可是，面对朴喜锡，他在情感上是放纵的，不加掩饰的喜欢着，不加掩饰的靠近着，可就是那么近，近到王杰担心对方会受到伤害。

人往往把自己最纯粹的一面留给了最亲近的人，有好的，也有坏的。王杰把自己关于喜欢的所有褒义的部分都赠予了朴喜锡，但他不想让朴喜锡看到那些坏的部分，在他还保留最后的一丝理智之时，他要推开朴喜锡。

如果可以，王杰希望朴喜锡记忆里自己永远是那个让他开心的hope，他不要朴喜锡因为他感到任何的不快乐。

"yumi go?"

王杰给登入游戏的朴喜锡发了消息，朴喜锡没有回他，而是进入了游戏。

王杰也不排队，闭着一只眼睛坐在椅子上静静的等他。

田野看着独眼龙的王杰，笑他:"独眼龙还跑来rank，这么认真?"

李汭燦在旁阴阳怪气的搭腔:"装起来了，永远滴神装起来了。"

王杰嘴不过他们，也懒得理这两位大哥，嘴不还口得由着他们欺压。

好不容易等到朴喜锡结束游戏，又立刻发了消息过去。

"duo"

早在王杰消息发来的第一时间朴喜锡就看到了，他是故意不点开王杰的消息，他打定主意要断就很酷的断得干净，但是他的眼睛却不受他控制地老是往王杰的ID上瞟，越是强忍着不看，心里越是有小猫不轻不重的挠着，又疼又痒，像是刚愈合才长出新肉的疤，又一次被揭开了，里头再一次渗出血来。

权纯虎很明显的感觉到自己辅助这几天情绪上的巨大波动，以及接连两天没有对着屏幕傻笑的蠢样子，昨天晚上更是发疯的弹着电吉他，差一点把手指都伤了，这实在是太反常了。

"喜锡啊，你要和我双排吗？"权纯虎小心翼翼的发出请求。

朴喜锡想也不想的拒绝了他。

权纯虎吃了狠狠一记闭门羹，瘪了瘪嘴，嘟喃着:"行行行，你就和edg那个ad一起玩去吧，别管我。"

"闭嘴。"朴喜锡当下沉下了脸:"别跟我提他。"

"诶？"权纯虎一惊:"怎么?还吵架了？"

朴喜锡冷哼了一声，算是默认了。

权纯虎摇了摇头，数落起朴喜锡:"一定是你无理取闹了吧？人家比赛刚输，你就和人吵，这过分了啊。"

朴喜锡一愣，问他是edg的比赛吗？输给谁了?

权纯虎告诉他是输给了前年的冠军，被完全按在地上反复摩擦那种，就像t1，GG打我们那种，狠狠地调教了一把，相当惨。

朴喜锡又问是昨晚的比赛吗？

权纯虎眼睛一眯，说朴喜锡这样太没心没肺了，一点都不关注自己的rank绑定对象，太没兄弟情了。

朴喜锡立刻意识到，他所气的王杰，昨晚正处在怎样一种低落的情绪里，他不仅没有安慰他，反而生了王杰的气。

一时间愧疚涌了上来，他的心脏像是一块干瘪的海绵，把愧疚吸得满满当当的，撑得一颗心沉甸甸的。

"duo with me"

"plz"

"senan"

"plz"

"duo"

"go"

朴喜锡看着慢慢上涨的消息数字，眼中发酸，他没有多发任何一个词，仅仅只是回了一个"go"，和每个深夜凌晨里那句good night一样，是裹着无数丰富情感的简短的话语。

那一天，朴喜锡难得认认真真的和王杰rank，选软辅把王杰保得滴水不漏，选硬辅带王杰carry全局。

两人一起双排到凌晨三点，王杰看了看时间，想着韩国那边已经四点了，就催着朴喜锡去睡觉。

朴喜锡照旧给他发了一句good night，王杰笑着回了他good night。

但朴喜锡并没有立刻下线。

过了很久，久到王杰都要退游戏去休息时，朴喜锡发来了消息。

"before"

"i lost five straight games "

"but i start win now"

"you too"

"hope is best ad"

"best hope"

"i trust you"

"fighting"

"see you at world"

"let world see you"

对话框里消息一条条的跳着，如同渐渐漫上来的潮水，一寸寸的浸到他的心里，把他的心灌得满满当当的。

他的眼睛好像不那么痛了。可是，他的心，涨得要呼吸不得了。


	6. Chapter 6

王杰有很多、很多双排辅助。

每一次直播的时候，他总是要摆出为难的样子，像旧时苦恼于点哪房灯笼的地主老爷，在好友列表里点来点去，状似无意的向观众们炫耀自己的辅助后宫多么充盈。

不过这种炫耀的行为倒不是出于节目效果，一个上分如饮水的选手向来是双排的热门选项，而一个轻松上分的ad，自然也是辅助们的争抢对象。

很显然，王杰就占着这份得天独厚的优势。

说起来那些情缘多少有几分辛酸，在做替补的那段日子里，王杰没有比赛可以打，除了打rank，他也不知道自己要做什么，就每天、每天打着不见前路的游戏，除此之外也没有他法。

那是一段算不上好的日子。

幸运的是，灰暗里闪出了一道光，那光像是被棱镜折射着落下了彩虹装点了王杰寂寞的时光。

王杰第一次排到朴喜锡的时候尚且不知他们日后会有怎样的缘分，只是当天那场rank打得非常顺利，这个不认识的辅助玩家和他配合的非常好。

游戏结束后他难得上了opgg看了那位辅助，这才知道对方是非洲队的新人辅助，感慨了一下对方已经可以打首发了，又不着痕迹的羡慕了一番，便也不放在心上了。

然而那天晚上，不知道是不是冥冥之中牵着一根看不见的线，王杰接连好几把rank都和朴喜锡排到了一起，不是队员就在对面。

王杰莫名觉得那是一种密不可说的缘分，怀着忐忑的心，再又一局与朴喜锡的撞车局里亮了表情，这种行为在游戏倒是常事，但却不是每个玩家都会给予回应，有些甚至会借着这个空挡消耗你一套，王杰自然没敢想对方会给什么回应，可以说是不抱任何希望的尝试。

可朴喜锡回应了他，在游戏里热情的回了表情，更是在游戏结束后向他发了好友申请。

在看到好友申请的一瞬间，王杰慌乱了一下，忧心着一丁点韩文都不会的他要怎么和对方交流，纠结着不会聊天会不会很尴尬。脑子里思前想后的踌躇着，但手却先行一步很诚实地接受了申请。

朴喜锡友好的发了问候，王杰看着对话框里的韩文，慢吞吞的打了cn player，can't Korean。

消息发出去后，王杰紧张的搓了两下手，他担心对方因为语言问题就不再理他了，连忙又补发了一句u good sup。

没有人会拒绝称赞，也没有人会无视好意。朴喜锡显然对王杰的夸奖很受用，生性活泼的他立刻给予了回应，用着五毛钱的散装英文，开始和这位异国ad神交起来，这一聊就是以年为单位，热切又天马行空，在夜深人静里，在晨光熹微时。

在外人看来，朴喜锡不过是王杰好友列表里的辅助之一，但在表面之下，却是被小心翼翼保护起来，独独放在寻常之外不能深究的特殊感。

王杰的好友列表里不是没有韩国选手，但朴喜锡却是唯一一个会让王杰耐下心来的，他把自己的话一个个按关键字翻译成英文，又把对方发的英文一个个词的翻译成汉字，在排位的空隙间分出精力来猜想对方留在对话框里寥寥几个单词里要表达的意思，试图解读出字里行间里的情感，那就像是一个又一个解不完的谜题，每一个谜底串联着铺出了一条通向对方的路，从陌生到熟悉。

朴喜锡不仅拥有王杰的注意力，还拥有在王杰面前撒野的特权。

坐在替补位上的日子里，王杰只能用rank的高分来展现自己的竞技力，很长一段时间里rank的分数被他看得极重，对于吃他分的家伙，通通被他无情踢下了双排的车。

最初加朴喜锡的好友也是因为对方的游戏水平，本想着可以一起轻松的上分，可没想到的是朴喜锡一旦和王杰熟起来后，就开始不当人了，每次排位都花式的整活，怎么赢不了怎么玩，预设的上分车反手就变成了下分跳楼机，以势不可挡的气势俯冲直下。

有好几次王杰都气得自闭了，但当对面发了一个duo，他就又一次毫无脾气的答应了下来。

有时候王杰也会答应的不爽快，想要逗逗对方，但他既想要看到朴喜锡求而不得气呼呼的模样，却又不忍心网线对面的小甜豆嘟起嘴，推拉了半天，终究是自己受罪。朴喜锡想玩洛，那他就是霞，朴喜锡想玩猫，那他就是猫爬架。只要是朴喜锡提出来的，王杰最后总会向他妥协。

当然，朴喜锡永远不可能是王杰一个人的朴喜锡，他是lck的senan，他有自己的ad，和他一起双排的韩国选手也多的数不过来。

但是，朴喜锡也会和那些人说love you吗？

当王杰看到对话框里跳出了朴喜锡的消息时，love you两个词就像是火把里蹦出的一颗火星，落到了他的视网膜上，烫得他心脏直至灵魂都哆嗦颤栗起来，慌乱地关上了对话框，生怕心里的小秘密被外人偷窥了去，虚张声势地摆出了一副镇定的样子，问着观众刚刚没看到什么吧。

面上端得是四平八稳的云淡风轻，但却早已心乱如麻，他在心里反复是问着自己，那句love you是不是只属于他一个人的蜜语?

这个问题王杰不知道要怎么问朴喜锡，他怕自己糟糕的英文无法向对方透露出自己万分之一的心情，但就算他说得一口流利的韩语，他也怯于问出口来。

那天晚上，王杰做了一个旖旎的梦。

梦里，朴喜锡穿得还是非洲队的队服，没有染成黄毛的黑头发让他看起来特别乖，头上带着粉色的花环，背对着他摇着头似乎在哼歌。

王杰向他走去，叫了他一声senan，又喊了朴喜锡。

朴喜锡转过头来，微张着嘴，露出一副懵懂的样子，看着他，笑了起来，一面向他走来，一面喊着他的ID"hope，hope"

朴喜锡的粉色的唇瓣上像抹了一层透明的唇釉，亮晶晶的在梦里闪着妖冶的色泽，如同塞壬的歌声，动人而诱惑着。

王杰像是陷入了沼泽里，朴喜锡勾着他，带着他慢慢沉沦下坠。

王杰做了一个梦，住着朴喜锡的、湿漉漉的、青少年的梦。


	7. 遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非现背
> 
> 是我最近脑洞出的故事
> 
> 本质是借用了两人名字的伪同人，不叫望南换成小明和小红，李雷和韩梅梅都行的那种。
> 
> 如果get不到这个故事，或者觉得观感不好，我会撤tag。
> 
> 望周知
> 
> 脑残故事请勿上升真人
> 
> 选手行为不要下沉写手

地铁一号线，是这座城市里最早运行的一条线路，自最东边的工业区起始，如一把利刃贯穿整座城市，在最西边的高新园区停下脚步。这条线路是每一个来这座城市的浪人都要行走一次的轨迹，跟着它的走走停停，由寂寞到繁华，再从繁华复归于寂寞，亦如同人生一般，总会有一次绚烂绽放，但最后终将归为平静，尘做尘，土归土，原本就是一个循环的圆。

这是王杰在这座城市生活的第三年，却是他第一次搭坐这趟线路的地铁。三年前，他带着轻便的行李，怀揣着初生牛犊的勇气，如同美国梦时期淘金热的冒险者，意气风发地来了这座陌生的城市。他顺利地进入了一家初创企业，谋得了一份还不错的工作，遇到了一群志同道合的伙伴，做着能点燃他所有热情的工作。

一切都美好的过于理想。

然，人无千日好，花无百日红，美好的事物从来都是不长久的，上天永远喜欢将好与坏杂糅在一起，给予了多少的好，便要附赠多少的坏，通过施舍出的一点甜头，彰显出凡人与神灵难以逾越的鸿沟。

王杰尝过了所有甜头，到底还是走入了前所未有的灾难里，落入了命运设好的陷阱里。

在经济不景气的年份里，最先死去的便是脆弱得如同刚破蛋而出的雏鸟一般的小微企业，每一次的经济下行都是一场适者生存的进化演绎，把弱小的杀死，留下强壮的基因，成为星火，只待时机借风燎原。

王杰所在的公司便是在这场浩劫里被淘汰的那一个，三年来的呕心沥血，一千多天的没日没夜，最后也抵不过时代的洪流，夭折在了海浪的咆哮奔腾中，他失去了他的工作，也失去了他的依托，原来在这短暂又漫长的三年里，工作早已经成为了王杰精神归属的唯一港湾，现在，他成了没有归途的流浪人，无家可归也无处可去。

同一起共事过的人做了正式的告别，王杰回到位置上，将办公桌上的物品一一装进了一口纸皮箱子里，说来倒也讽刺，三年里让他忙得晕头转向的东西，他那巨大的梦想，最后仅一口箱子就能装下，还能剩出不少空间，原来是那样的渺小。

王杰自嘲的笑了笑，抱起箱子离开了公司，从城市的最西边上了车。高新区的公司大多是996的强度，这个时间点正是加班的开始，站台里只有零星几人。王杰上了车，在空荡荡的车厢内，选了一个角落的位置，那里能清楚的看清车厢里的每一处地方，却又偏僻的像是被遗弃的失落之地。这正是王杰想要的，他只想一个人躲起来，躲在一个安静的不被打扰的方寸之地，拥有须臾舔舐伤口的时光。

车开动了，从城市的最荒凉的西边，向繁华的市中心驶去，一路走走停停，又停停走走，车上的乘客来了又走，走了又会有新的人上来，越往市中心前进，车上的人便越发多了起来，从安静的车厢慢慢变成了嘈杂的盒子，高矮胖瘦好坏美丑，人生百态都浓缩在了这一方狭小的空间里，来自不同地方的人在这个地方短暂的相遇，随后又各自匆匆地踏上不相干的路。

王杰低头看着手里的箱子发呆，因为他不知道自己要去哪，所以也不知道自己现在到了哪，只是通过车厢内吵闹的程度推测着自己的定位，大概是在学府区附近了。

“列车运行前方是学府东站，有在学府东站下车的乘客，请您提前做好准备。”

果然，如王杰所想，他到了全市里最热闹的地方，在这最热闹的时候。

地铁缓缓驶入站台，停稳开了车门，车外一拥而入了穿着各式各样校服的学生，从小学到高中，应有尽有，身上带着的青春期永远除不掉的体味与汗水味，把密闭的车厢讴成了一口酸菜瓮子。

他们嬉笑打闹着，把车厢内的噪声带到了鼎沸，放学后的回家途中是学生畅所欲言的交流时段，逃离了学校老师的监控与管教，小伙伴之间便有了说不完的话，冒出了千万个小秘密来，口口相传几番杜撰，横生出了众多骇人听闻的校园传说，吵吵嚷嚷的像是掉进了鸭子养殖场，让王杰太阳穴突突直跳。

他不耐烦地环视了车厢一圈，人们似乎对处在这样的环境未有半分怨怼，甚至展示出了强大的适应能力，完美的融入到这片喧嚣中：朋友间的攀比、情人间的私语、交头接耳的秘密、脸红耳赤的争吵4还有……远方的静默。

那并不是真的静默，而是站在人群里的一位少年，他被层层遮挡着只露出上半身来，着一件干净洁白的校服衬衫，远远站着独成一抹惊鸿。那身亮眼的白俏得让人挪不开眼，像是从天落下的最纯洁的白雪，可白雪与他的肤色一比似乎又显得脏了，少年如珍珠贝般白皙的皮肤，带着稍显病态的幽泽，薄薄的一层裹住身体，隐隐能看到颈上的青色血管，他低着头，同一起上车和他有几分相像的女伴说话，第七颈椎棘突出的弧度，仿佛是要破茧而出的蝴蝶，几乎要穿破皮肉，有一种触目惊心的艺术美感。他的嘴角上扬，一张一合说着什么，样子是那么明媚，仿佛在说着世上最有趣的故事。

但王杰一个字也听不到，更无法通过那张合的唇窥探到乐土的分毫景致。

王杰暗自打量着少年，生得是一张乖巧的脸，带着小孩子特有的婴儿肥，带着一副金丝眼镜分明是好学生的模样，但少年却叛逆的烫了卷曲的头发，染上了近乎黑色的深栗发色，抓着扶栏而露出的手腕叮叮当当的带着几条银链子，脖子上挂着一个头戴式大耳机，刚好卡在棘突的上方，有些音乐浪子的模样。

随后将两人隔开的人潮不断涌动着，如浪的人影拨开了一条劈海的路，那背在肩上的电吉他便露了出来，看来是个玩摇滚的小疯子。

王杰的目光落在了吉他上，记忆里他最后一次弹起六弦琴还是在大学的时候，夜里不睡觉，抱着琴在女生宿舍楼下唱着情歌，怀着一腔诗意想象着自己化身成爱的火焰，将凡俗的躯体燃烧殆尽，愿为歌颂爱而献身死去，成为一段不朽的伟大传说，热情又多愁善感，理想又充满诗意，他弹着心事，唱着激情，一往无前地直抒胸臆，着了魔般地向世人展现无处安放地热情，直到撞在了宿管大爷大妈的南墙之上，这些被生活折磨的人们，去掉了感性的精华巧妙得只剩下冷漠的世俗，给他当头浇下冷水一盆，道一句“大晚上的不睡觉，抓你去记过”，随之，吹熄了心头跳动的火焰，湮灭了满腔澎湃的浪漫。

这样的日子王杰有多久没有想起过了？竟陌生得如同上辈子发生的旧事，被裁作一幕剪影，夹在名为岁月的著作里，氧化泛黄，斑驳得恍如隔世的生疏，无措地想问一句"何时何日"，带着对旧日难以觉察的叹惋。

少年还在同他的女伴说话，不知是说了什么，女伴佯作要打他，他随意往边上一躲，笑了起来。这样的笑，王杰也曾有过，它们出没在读书时代的单车上，课后的操场上，也被留在了那里，现在他有点想它们了，也想念曾经肆意的少年。

少年又与女伴说了几句话，从兜里掏出手机，点了三两下，随即抬起头来，开始四处张望，于茫茫人海之中找寻，邂逅百种眼神，在众里对上了王杰的双眼，愣了一瞬，停下了漂泊的寻觅，意外地落到了归处。

王杰看着少年，刹那间车厢像是被抽走了空气的真空层，静谧地没有一丝声音，周遭推搡拥挤的人群，慢慢褪去颜色，变成灰白的影子，再然后线条也化成了齑粉被吹散了，整个空间大片地留白，他与少年仿佛是一张白纸上独独存在的人物画，这个世界只剩下他与他。

少年就这样遥遥的望着他，眼睛里干净的没有一丝杂质，天真纯粹的如同初生的圣子，带着好奇的探究望向他，是最纯粹的诱惑，如刮骨的钢刀，断肠的毒酒，是万万碰不得，却又万万躲不掉，不可抗拒地走进那双眼睛里。

王杰透过那双眼睛，不可抑制地在眼前浮现出万花筒般地碎片场景：清晨从梦里醒来，睡在他臂弯里的人用这样的眼看着他，对方会用他带着茧的指腹在他的胸前划过，或许是弹琴留下的，或许是打游戏留下的，亦或许是别的什么，薄薄一层粗糙又带着点坚硬，如羽毛般轻盈的抚过，最后落在小荷尖角之上。那人会笑着轻咬他的下巴，用唇包裹住牙齿，隔着软乎乎又暖呼呼的皮肉，印下一份力度，他的脚下是不会闲下来的，蹦着脚尖，用拇指上的指甲勾勒出他腿上的曲线，屈膝向上，折起的膝盖重重地按向他的欲念之源，他会用这样的眼看着他，天真纯粹，不加一丝掩盖，将一览无余的原始欲望，赤裸裸地传递给他。

最先从对视里回到现实的是少年，他没有寻到的那个人，如同吻醒了公主的王子，把他从失落之地唤了回来。少年回过神来，转过身去，微微将头上仰，目光落在来人的身上，重新聚焦，将所有的注意力都交了过去，眼睛里有了流淌着的光，波光粼粼的印着来人，再分不出半分给其他的事物。

王杰被自己脱缰发疯的臆想震惊得说不出话来，红着脸低下头，不敢四处张望，他逃避似的看着手里的箱子，生怕只要他一抬头，就会发现某个角落里目睹了他恶念的人，他为自己竟生出如此糟糕得幻象而羞愧难当，根本无法去深究为什么自己会产生这样得联想，他只是深深的自责，觉得自己在用成年人的肮脏玷污了一个纯真的少年，即便这是没有任何举动的妄念，也让他感到不安和无地自容。

可是思想本身又有什么错呢？它是不受任何束缚的天马行空，每个人每天里都会生出无数个不切实际的想法，或许美好，或许肮脏，里面夹杂着真善美，同样也会受假丑恶的侵蚀。这世上从来不存在完美无缺的美好事物，如同阴阳，善恶好坏本质上都是足够多的，于每一个个体内此消彼长，时而行善举，时而露恶意，而将人区别良莠的仅仅是行为，在所有人都碌碌于生计之时，比起花尽心思去剥开一个人的内心，真心真意地去了解，这种行为上带来的直观便成了最优方案。

只是，王杰不明白。他不知道即便是圣人，也会有可怕的恶念，他只是谴责着自己，竟将他人拖入到自己的阴暗里，暗自里亵渎了别人。王杰的道德与他的身体分离了，跳出了意念，站到了高高在上的地方，道德谴责着他，告诉他不该再去打扰，可是他的身体、他的意念却遵从着最原始的本能渴望——他又一次抬头看向了少年。

少年在同新来的男生说话，男生比他高出一个头，肩膀在少年下巴一寸高的位置，少年一边说话一边凑近了些，仰着头将自己的下巴抵在了男生的肩上，两人靠得是那般的近，似乎只要男生侧过头来，就能碰到少年的鼻尖，亲吻到他嘟起的唇，近的只隔着一层暧昧的薄纱。

男生瞪了少年一眼，警告性的往一旁低头玩手机的女伴身上看去，不赞同地皱了皱眉。少年一撇嘴，扫兴地拉开彼此间的距离，赌气得不去看他。男生踌躇片刻，凝着少年的侧脸许久，才积攒出了巨大的勇气，伸手小心翼翼地扯了扯少年素白衬衫的衣角，一深一浅，一轻一重，像是摩斯密码，传递着只有两人才读得懂的秘密，恋人间向来有独特的解密模式，它复杂又多变，任再高深的数学家也不从破译。

少年撑不住地露出了笑，斜眼给了男生一计满意的眼神，算是无声的接受了求饶。他探出身子看向女伴的手机，同她议论着什么，不再看男生，孤零零的晾着对方，好像用一条无形的楚河汉界，把对方划到了世界之外，让其成了不知所措地局外人。

但是，在王杰眼里看到的却是不一样的画面：淹没在人海里的，是两人扣在一起的手，那是连接两个世界的千丝万缕，藕断丝连的纠缠，道是无情却比能言说出的更赋情深。

他发现了一个惊天的秘密，这个秘密太过隐晦以至于难以言说，只能憋在心里，沉甸甸的让他有些喘不过气来。但在沉重的同时，心中又飞跃起了一抹很淡很淡的轻快，他的道德终于得到了解脱，并不是他将无辜的人拖进了泥沼中，而是每个人身上都带着原罪。

车停了，又到了一个站点，微波的人海又卷起了翻涌的浪潮，一波一波地将握着的手冲散了。少年跟着女伴一起下了车，临行前，他凑到男孩的面前，很快地在对方的嘴边落下了一个吻，一闪而过，迅速得如同错觉，像是投入海里的一颗小石子，舜得没了踪影，也留不下任何痕迹，一场狡猾的完美犯罪。

王杰的眼睛追随着少年，突然心里燃起了一把火，焚毁了他的理智高墙，使他变成了无意识的躯体，在他没有半分反应的时候，抱着箱子，挤开人群，跌跌撞撞地往车门处跑。他的脑海中里没有具体的行动纲领，只是有一个模糊的意识在驱动着他前进，随着少年的背影在眼中越来越近，这个模糊的念头便越发清晰起来，在他即将踏出车门时，跃然从混沌里出生了，最终拥有了分明的线条，成了明确的意念。他停下了奔跑，用复苏的理智拉响了悬于脑上的警钟，耗尽最后的力气将踏出的脚收了回来。

他们原本就是两条直线，在命运的失误下偏出了一个很小的角度，有了短暂的相交，但在片刻意外的相遇后，终究要重新踏上各自的正道，往不同的方向继续前行，越走越远，最后抵达截然不同的两个目的地，他不应该去打扰这份既定的稳定，破坏了对方世界的宁静，他不可以，也不忍心。

少年跟着女伴被下车的人群裹挟着前进，突然，有一种冥冥之中的召唤，他停下脚步，转过头去。

地铁的车门边站着一个抱着箱子的男人，他们曾经有过短暂的眼神相汇，在那停滞的几秒钟里，他窥探到了对方眼里的暗涌，却无法再瞧得真切些。男人的嘴动了动，似乎在说什么，在少年读出以前，连同关上车门的地铁一起，从少年的视野里离开，最后消失不见。少年下意识看了看张开的手掌，他感觉有什么东西，从他的手心里飞快的溜走了。

王杰坐在椅子上，透过办公室的巨大落地窗，俯瞰着这座城市，CBD最高的建筑里自然是眺望这座城市的绝佳观景台。秘书在他的身边汇报着今日的行程。他并没费多少精力去听，似乎如同蚂蚁般的车水马龙比日程安排更有吸引力。倒不是说他真的不在乎，只是他很信任秘书的能力，能在他身边坐稳秘书职位长达五年之久的人，不是他肚子里的蛔虫，也是有预见性的探知雷达，从来不用他说一个字，对方便能把事情都处理的妥帖周全。

“我们现在就过去吧。”王杰也对一成不变的风景产生了厌倦，当金钱和权力把他抬到这个高度的时候，也扼杀了所有的快乐，再动人的景色，刨除了新鲜感之后，就只剩下乏味的空虚和高处不胜寒的如履薄冰。

“车已经备好了，随时都可以出发。”秘书依旧做着最周全的安排，像这五年来的每一次回答。

王杰坐上了开往交易所的车子，闭着眼睛，让秘书将上市仪式的发言致辞念给他听，并在心里反复的默背，虽然每一个字都像是刻在他骨子里的，每一个段落都有着辛酸的血泪，他皆熟稔于心，但是这一刻到来时，他还是无法举重若轻的平静道来。

“朴秘书。”王杰睁开眼睛，看向后视镜，镜子里的秘书闻声抬头，两人的目光在镜子里短暂的交汇了一下，随即秘书扭过身来：“王总有什么吩咐？”

王杰愣了一下，就在那一眼里，像是劈开重山的斧钺，直直地斩进了记忆深处，从一堆杂乱无章的散乱记忆里，精准地揪住了那根线头，把尘封遗忘的记忆带了出来，在他最意气风发的这一刻，想起来很多年以前那个抱着箱子的落寞青年，傍晚的夕阳，明晃晃的车内灯光和…那个少年。

“王总？”

王杰的意识回笼，很快的整理好情绪，指了指前方：“那个路口，你帮我买一杯咖啡。”

秘书得令下车，才走两步，就被王杰叫住了。

王杰看着他转过头来，对上他带着询问的眼，今天也穿着一件素白的衬衫，和记忆里模糊的影子渐渐的重合到了一起。

“王总？”

“啊”。王杰反应过来：“加两倍的奶。”

秘书双眼转了转，狐疑地应了下来，一路小跑着，将王杰要的咖啡买了回来。

秘书忐忑不安地坐在副驾驶位置上，心中暗自琢磨起来，王杰喜欢双倍奶的咖啡，这是跟前做事的人都知道的事，作为王杰的秘书他更是比任何人都牢记上司的小习惯，过去的这五年里王杰从没有明确跟他说过这些，也不需要王杰说明，他都做得很好，甚至他清楚地掌握了王杰喜欢的温度、一次性摄入多少毫升、喜欢哪种烘焙放置多久的咖啡豆……这些别人不知道的部分，他比王杰要求的做得更好。但今天，王杰却突然强调了这个，秘书敏锐的直觉告诉他，事出反常必有妖，今天一定有什么不一样的地方是他没发现的。可是，他忽略的地方是什么呢？

王杰握着手里温暖的咖啡杯，是刚好可以入口的温度，他的秘书处理事情来一向是如此的滴水不露，他看了看秘书，对方正微皱着眉低头看着自己的手，早已阅人无数的经验告诉王杰，现在他的秘书是处在怎样一种惊慌里。

“朴秘书。”王杰微笑问道：“你觉得命运是什么？”

秘书摸不清王杰的意思，踌躇着给出了模棱两可的答案：“我想这个的答案是因人而异的，每个人的看法不同得到的定义也不一样，说来惭愧，我大学学的是工科，对于哲学当真是十窍通了九窍，一窍不通。”说完秘书又赶忙问道：“不知道王总是怎么看的？”

王杰心想：朴秘书当真是不吃亏的。随即看着秘书的眼睛，缓缓地说道：“如果说，第一次邂逅是千万分之一的偶发性巧合，那么，第二次的重逢就是命中注定的命运安排。”

说罢他抿了一口咖啡，不知道今天的咖啡是不是加得甜奶，一口咽下后，竟在舌尖留下了淡淡地甜度，和香水的尾调一般久久不散。他轻声一笑，看向车窗外，街边上园林工人正一个传递着一个，将开得繁盛的花木运送到花圃里。一阵阵风袭过，卷起吹散的花瓣，在空中飞旋曼妙的舞蹈，夹杂晨露的叶瓣，停在了车窗上，淡淡的、浅浅的粉。

原来，是桃花开了。


	8. 在我身边

在升降级赛前的晚上，jin air的训练赛之前，朴喜锡特地卡着时间登入了游戏，霸道又蛮不讲理的给王杰留了一条消息。

“今晚你不许和任何人双排，要等我一起。单排也不可以。”

消息发送出去，朴喜锡就在教练的催促下，急匆匆地下了游戏。

王杰收到这么没头没尾的话时，没好气的嘟囔了两声，自欺欺人地在心中腹诽，他王杰可不是随便的人，别人让做什么就乖乖的听话。

但是嘴上逞强是没用的，他的行动倒是一如既往诚实的很，一整个晚上登着游戏挂着机，像个游荡的幽灵，在训练室里游来荡去的，瞅瞅这个人游戏，看看那个人rank，当了个尽职尽责的obc，直到朴喜锡训练赛结束，王杰才把o换成了a，总算是解脱了。

朴喜锡是上线了，但他没有向王杰发出双排的邀请，王杰纳闷片刻，并不放在心上，既然朴喜锡不主动，他主动便好了。

他向朴喜锡发出了邀请，只过了三秒钟，便被朴喜锡拒绝了。看来朴喜锡是在电脑前的，王杰以为他是按错，又邀请了一次，但这一回还是被拒绝了。

这太奇怪了。

王杰心想，约双排的人是朴喜锡，现在拒绝他的还是朴喜锡，合着全是朴喜锡一个人说的算不成？他仔细回想了一番，很难反驳的是，他和朴喜锡一起玩，向来是朴喜锡的一言堂，在辅助面前无往不利的王杰，偏偏在朴喜锡这里就折戟沉沙，成了逆来顺受的马戏团动物，可朴喜锡分明没拿棒用鞭的驯化他，他好像是收到了他自己都说不清的奖励而言听计从，心甘情愿被豢养。

“不是要双排吗？”

王杰最后还是先妥协地发了消息过去，乖巧地没有半点怨怼地主动刷了刷存在感，好像端坐着的小朋友，文静乖巧地睁着闪亮亮的眼睛，呼扇呼扇地眨着，不说话但浑身都散发着“你看看我”的小心思。

过了好一会儿，朴喜锡才主动地向王杰发出了邀请。

“你怎么了？”

王杰怕被人听到，故意压低了声音问朴喜锡，他的声音本就低沉，此时更像是耳语，仲夏夜里母亲呢喃着的哄睡小调。听得朴喜锡暗自倒吸一口凉气，埋怨地想hope总是这样，总是这么不经意，总是这么漫不经心的样子，却害得他心跳加速，得了要命的心病。

“烦死了！”

朴喜锡一语双关，即将到来的升降级赛让他觉得很烦，王杰害得他脸红心跳也让他很烦。终归所有的事，都很烦，唯一的区别在于，前者是他逃不掉的责任，后者是他不想逃的屈从。

“怎么了？”王杰听朴喜锡的语气确实不佳，特地放轻了声音问他。

“你很烦！”朴喜锡没好气的回他：“权纯虎也很烦！训练赛很烦！明天的比赛更很烦！”

王杰看朴喜锡小孩子一样胡乱发着脾气，蛮不讲理的数落他，不由好笑，顺着他意思哄道：“是是是，我烦我烦。”

“你哪里烦？”朴喜锡突然话锋一转，逼问起来：“你说说，你什么地方惹我烦了？”

“这……”王杰没想到他突然来这么一下，噎了片刻，又把问题抛回给朴喜锡：“那得问你了，我哪里惹你不高兴了？”

朴喜锡哼哼两声：“怪你太carry了行不行。”

“你这就不讲道理了。”王杰只能无可奈何地接受朴喜锡毫无道理可言的指责。

“就是不讲道理。”即使王杰看不到，但朴喜锡仍旧在电脑前伸长了脖子，一副你奈我何的模样，就是吃准了王杰会由着他胡闹，所以恃宠而娇：“你害得我都不敢打明天的比赛了，是不是你的错？hope坏人。”

朴喜锡念他的ID时，总是喜欢把pe念成po，将气音收回去，模糊一听，竟像是在肌肤上留下一个落力的吻，透过耳机轻微的电流声，印在了王杰耳朵上，一个没有触感的吻。

王杰耳根微微发烫，不由问道：“这话怎么说？”他将撕开一条浅浅缝隙的心，小心翼翼地推上前去，谨小慎微地护着，隐约露出里面的暗涌，似乎能窥探到秋毫蛛丝，但又随时会被他收回去捂的严严实实。

“因为你太厉害了，所以每次和你走下路，我都能赢，可是，”朴喜锡顿了顿，四下看了看，见训练室空得只剩他一个人，才继续说道：“可是和权纯虎就没办法那样，我总是怕我保护不了他，又怕我游走了，他就炸线了，根本安心不了。你害我成了婆婆妈妈的笨蛋辅助。”

这个指控听起来有理有据，又十分严重，王杰听出来了，朴喜锡是在为明天的比赛而发愁。

“light也是很好的ad选手，明天没问题的。”王杰安慰他：“或者你把他想成我就行了，游走的时候，你就当身边坐的人是我，放心的离开。”

“这哪里能一样？”朴喜锡双腿蜷缩在电竞椅上，他的手搭在膝盖上头，下巴抵在手背上，像一只抵御外界伤害的刺猬，把内里柔软的部分好好的藏了起来。好几天没洗的头发一缕缕的耷拉下来，看上去像一只被遗弃的小狗，傻傻的等着心里的那个人回来。

他什么都不懂，朴喜锡低落的想，王杰根本不明白，在朴喜锡心里ad只分两种，叫hope的ad，和不叫hope的其他人，其他人可以有很多很多，但hope只有一个，有且只有被独独拎出来，放在众生之外，是夜空中的婵娟，赋予了独一无二的光辉。

“hope是笨蛋！”朴喜锡双手捂着脸，喉咙发出低哑的声音，鼻子钻出浓浓的鼻音：“hope什么都不懂。”

这一回朴喜锡念对了hope，爆破音重重地砸了出来，狠狠地落在了王杰的耳膜上，突如其来的爆发，一如平原上投下的一颗惊雷，震吓地王杰愣在原地，时刻警觉着要收回的心的一双手，僵住动弹不得，被朴喜锡毫无预警的怒火刮引起了一阵飓风，掀翻了包裹在上面的保护层，里面的真心被完完全全地摊在了阳光下，一丝不挂显露无遗。

“因为是你啊。”王杰说道：“因为是senan，是朴喜锡，所以我相信会好的。”

他踌躇了须臾，局促不安地拿手握了握耳机上的麦克，低声道：“你是我遇到的最好的。”

朴喜锡绝对不会是王杰遇到的最厉害的那个辅助，他的英雄池问题不小，对战局的把握也不敏锐，串联比赛节奏也总是磕磕巴巴的，但是，他是王杰遇到的最好的辅助，不是最棒的却是最不能替代的那一个。

在王杰心里，辅助们被泾渭分明的分得清清楚楚，那些外头的辅助一茬一茬的如同春风里的野草，郁郁葱葱千人一面，王杰很难独独对任何一个多分出更多情感，正如世人分给任何一棵草木都不会比寻常更多上一分特殊的情感。田野作为一起并肩的战友，他的领路人，亦师亦友自是独占了一层。至于剩下的，便独独是朴喜锡的。他同百年前踏上美洲土地的异族人一样，野蛮粗暴地敲开了未开化的原始大门，霸道地侵入着荒芜的处女地，以雷霆之势攻城掠地，占据了王杰心中的高地，让他步步沦为名为朴喜锡的仆从，稀里糊涂地让对方在他心上驻扎下一方殖民区，把其他的人都驱赶到了很边缘的地方，最后理所当然把自己赔得一塌糊涂再无主权。

“senan，像你和我一起时做的那样，如果是你的话，我相信不会有问题的。”王杰温柔地笑了笑，和所有镜头前的微笑都是不同的，他的眼里藏着缱绻，很深很重，单薄的眼上皮肤无力兜住一汪暖泉，自细长的眼中溢了出来，他笑着说：“你是最好的啊。”

王杰低沉的声音混着电流滋滋的响声，让朴喜锡有了过电的恍惚，从头顶到脚底，打了个颤，最后汇聚在胸口留下热乎乎的酥麻。他忙用手捂住口鼻，把脑袋埋进两膝之中，拼命地按住双手，不让惊呼声和慌乱的喘息从指缝间露出半分。

“那你要看吗？”朴喜锡嗡声的说道：“看我独当一面的样子，你来吗？”

“我……”

王杰还没说完，朴喜锡又说道：“我想你来，像我的守护神，看着我，陪在我身边。”

朴喜锡犯规了，在这场心知肚明又欲语还休的交往中，朴喜锡率先戳破了虚伪阻隔的窗户纸，向王杰扔了一记直球。

他要他在他身边，rank也好，比赛也好，眼睛看着他，看他为他而发光。

王杰语塞，这记直球砸中了他，生出了脑震荡的晕眩感，他下意识地往四周看，生怕耳机里的声音被别人听到，引来好奇的目光，看到他绯红色的窘迫。

“明天可是、可是、季、季中杯。”王杰结结巴巴道：“我当然、当然是去看、看那个。”

"好吧。"

“就是，”王杰清了清嗓子，忙补充道：“就，也不是、也不是不能看，就勉为其难，看一眼，一眼，别让我下饭。”

“那你可要来！”朴喜锡笑眯眯的说：“一定要来。”

“好了，够啰嗦的。”

中韩季中杯，在msi被取消，夏季赛又迟迟未开的情况下，吸引了空前的热度，不仅仅是观众，选手也乐得看个热闹。

不用去上公开课的赵礼杰自然是其中一员，edg的训练室早早便成了放映室，落下的投屏幕布上正放送着精彩的比赛。养猪有道的明凯不仅在养粉丝上很有一套，对投喂队员也得心应手，点了一堆好吃的，真把看比赛变成了看电影。赵礼杰听着队友们的高呼，总觉得这些吵吵嚷嚷里少了点什么。他眯着眼环视一周，果然，少了他们ad。

不合群的永远滴神，一个人遗世独立的窝缩在训练室最角落的地方，带着耳机，又套了一个降噪耳机，一声不吭地盯着电脑屏幕，双手十指交叉，紧紧攥着，指尖因过度用力而泛白，似乎很紧张。这倒是奇事，比赛上千钧一发都泰然处之的ad，居然也有这样一面？

赵礼杰抱着一桶爆米花，一边吃着一边慢吞吞地踱步过去。站在他们ad的椅子后头，好巧不巧，也不早一秒也不迟一分的，就刚刚好鉴证了自己队伍的队标在他国赛场上亮起来的历史性瞬间。

突然，赵礼杰觉得，他手里的爆米花就不香了。


	9. ASMR

朴喜锡患有很严重的失眠症。

是从加入af开始的，最初只是不太容易入睡，往往要躺在床上翻来覆去十来分钟，才能慢慢地进入到睡眠中。

朴喜锡将其归结于加入到头部队伍的压力。作为新人，一上来就在世界赛种子队坐稳首发，搭档联盟里小有声望的ad，这是一种幸运，也伴着可想而知的压力。

回想起来，在af的一年，朴喜锡过得很快乐，他算不上资质顶尖的选手，能在af这样的队伍出道，算得上是被幸运女神亲吻了额头，被赠予了超过平均值的幸运。加之队员都是好说话的同龄人，平日里相处起来也很顺心。更重要的是，这支队拥有永远都可以信赖的kiin选手。作为一年级生的朴喜锡每一次上场，坐在比赛台上，接受着360度全方位观众的审视，他比谁都紧张，但就是因为金基仁，因为有他在场上，即便是坐在离他最远的位置上，朴喜锡都生出了莫名的安心。

朴喜锡很尊敬金基仁，更是比喜欢孙雨铉还要多的喜欢金基仁。

但很可惜的是，朴喜锡最终没有让他的喜欢变成正向的回馈。在中辅联动的meta里，他做的并不好，金基仁本应该像领头大哥一样带领他们向前进，但最后他们却变成了需要金基仁艰难拖行的负重物。

朴喜锡感到了惶恐。

强烈的不安与内疚，一点点的蚕食着朴喜锡，他开始失眠，十分钟，半小时，一小时，数小时，甚至一整晚。惶恐和焦虑反复煎熬着，将一锅水熬成一碗苦口的药，又涩又苦得刺激他的每一寸神经，让他瞬间清醒，再无睡意。等朴喜锡反应过来时，他的失眠症已经发展到很严重的地步了。

出于职业性的考虑，朴喜锡不能服用安眠药，很多时候只能自己熬，要么自己熬睡过去，要么将别人熬醒过来，生活只能这样下去。

到后来，家人带着他去看了医生，做了几次心理辅导，并给他推荐了一些助眠的音乐和睡前的瑜伽动作，至此情况才稍有好转，但仍旧严峻。

是在那个时候，朴喜锡接触到了asmr。afreecaTV上有不少打擦边球的主播，朴喜锡在直播的时候也见到过几个，带着少年人的好奇，他google研究了一番，是对失眠有辅助作用的催眠手段。此后很长一段时间里，朴喜锡都会上youtube寻找视频，从本土的ppomo到坐拥全球粉丝的Dmitri，Zeitgeist他都如数家珍。

朴喜锡因此拥有了一段时间的好睡眠，短暂的如镜花水月的幻境，夏日烟火般转瞬即逝。

如同药物治疗一样，所有的治疗手段都会有抗体，人类最可怕也是最令人惊叹的才能就是习惯，听久了，朴喜锡也产生了免疫，他的失眠症又恶化了。

他又开始睡不着了，即便是离开了af，他也只是比之前能多睡几分钟。

不过这是朴喜锡的秘密，过早的成为职业人，让电竞选手有比平常人更早熟的心智，朴喜锡明白，他不能给别人带来困扰。

朴喜锡患有很严重的失眠症，谁也不知道。

王杰经常会感慨他在峡谷里捡到的甜心小可爱真是精力充沛，像只不知疲倦的小鹿，哒哒的蹦跳着，有用不完的活力，是一只永续的电池，动不动就扬言要通宵上分，好几次都把王杰熬得招架不住，连连讨饶。

他时常在想，要是senan不打职业了，驯鹰应该是不错的职业选择，大概没有哪头鹰能熬得过这个天天打鸡血的小疯子。

"senan"

"i go to sleep"

王杰因为感冒，在服用药物后早早就眼皮打架，才十一点的功夫，他就支撑不住了，提前跟朴喜锡道了别。

"？"

"too early"

"come on "

"hope"

"hopeeeeeeeee"

"dont go"

好不容易约上双排的朴喜锡，才玩了两局游戏，正兴头上，自然不依不饶的不放王杰走。

"sry"

"i ill"

"ill?"

朴喜锡连忙问他。

"r u ok？"

"feel good?"

"no good"

王杰不希望朴喜锡生出过多的担心，很快又补了一句。

"tomorrow recover"

"ok"

"to sleep"

"recover soon"

"tell me first"

"worry u"

王杰笑了笑，能被一个人关心着，总是好的，像被一块厚厚的羊绒毯子包裹着心脏，暖烘烘的便不再冷了。

"duo tomorrow"

他还是想要补偿一下朴喜锡，又一次选择性失忆的把拿着号码牌等临幸的辅助们忘到了脑后。

"ok"

"good night"

"defeat ill"

"ok"

"good night"

药物里安眠的成分让王杰很快便睡着了，被子裹得严严实实的，发了不少汗，黏糊糊的挂在脖子上，湿哒哒的把王杰难受醒了。

因为是一般的伤风感冒，出了汗，便好了。

把身上的汗洗净，换了干净的衣服，王杰看看时间，刚好凌晨五点，一分不多一分不少。睡了一通好觉，此刻异常精神，去训练室时，同正要关电脑休息的赵礼杰形成了鲜明的对比，一个精神抖擞，一个滩成浆糊。

赵礼杰懒洋洋地打着哈欠，大言不惭地说将训练室的宝座传给王杰，要他好好镇守，努力rank。

的确，赵礼杰一走，训练室里就剩王杰一个人了，电竞选手是没有清晨的，这个点不是在继续通宵，就是在结束通宵，偌大的训练室里，安静的像世界之外的异空间，被放逐在了遗失的次元。

王杰登入游戏，好友列表里只有一个人在线——是senan。

他愣了一下，原来senan说要通宵的话，不是嘴上说说的玩笑。

"u not sleep？"

虽然王杰自己也不是什么作息健康的人，但到底自认为比朴喜锡健康些，他们职业选手是常熬夜，但并不怎么通宵，他多少有些担心他。

"?"

"u wake?"

"duo?"

"u not sleep?"

王杰又问了一遍。

"no"

"not sleepy"

"duo?"

"go hope"

"hope go"

既然朴喜锡说自己不困，王杰也不好婆婆妈妈的管个不停，既没有理由，也没有立场。

"ok"

王杰应了邀请，纠结了片刻，还是越界一回。

"1 game"

"finish"

"u go sleep"

"ok"

朴喜锡从没想过，他会在这种情况下和王杰连麦。

过去他求了王杰好多回，用尽浑身解数，可回回都被王杰拒绝了，他的撒娇通通在铁壁hope面前碰了壁。

他以为要等到某一天他们在赛场上相见，或是他向他走去，或是他向他走来，张开双臂，拥抱对方，在耳边附上一句，这样才终得见一面。

他幻想过，也幻灭过。

然，所有预设的场景里，成千上万种遇见里，偏偏是没有这一种的。

王杰以一种漫不经心的方式，更深入到他的世界里，像老友般熟稔，平静又寻常的对他说了——hi senan。

原来hope的声音是这样的啊。朴喜锡心想，很低很沉，也很奇妙，年轻的躯壳里发出了成熟的声音，像西北荒漠中传出的筚篥低鸣，带着宽广辽阔的深远悠长，却不沾半分悲凉寂寞，滴水击石的字字铿锵，如哼一曲乡音，如念一首小诗。

似乎带着呢喃中呵出的湿热水汽，通过网线传到朴喜锡的耳朵里，热烘烘的让他的脸也跟着发烫了。

不知是谁人家的樱桃，结了果，红透了。

一局游戏下来，王杰并不怎么说话，只是在千钧一发的时刻会喊上一句"senan"。他并非无话可说，而是有太多的话，说不出口。

不管是韩国首尔，还是中国上海，不论是一个小时的时差，还是一千公里的距离，这些都不妨碍他们共享着一段寂静的时光，听不见日升的声音，没有嘈杂的鼎沸，只有浅浅的呼吸声，和朴喜锡熟悉的那些刻意营造的asmr一样，不经意的很轻很轻。

他好像失去了抗体，渐渐又有了睡意。

王杰没有想到，事情会往他从未料想的方向发展。

他和朴喜锡结束游戏后，朴喜锡没有立刻退出游戏，两个人仍旧连着麦，但谁也没再说话。

朴喜锡的呼吸声变得很慢很长，像是睡着了一样。

王杰小声的叫了他的ID:"senan"。

那头，朴喜锡恍惚地嗯了一声，像是半睡半醒间被人推了一把，抖了一个激灵醒来，意识尚未回笼，带着浓浓的鼻音，黏糊糊的嗯哼着。

"u sleep?"王杰不由笑起来，他仿佛能看到缩在电竞椅里头，迷迷糊糊歪着头的朴喜锡，想要摸摸他鬓边翘起的，和他一样调皮的发尾。

"go to sleep"王杰哄道:"to sleep.have a good dream."

朴喜锡拒绝的哼了一声，是浓浓的不舍和深深的抗拒。

"why?"王杰耐着性子问他。

朴喜锡沉默了，久久的没了声音。

半晌后，朴喜锡还是开了口。

"I am afraid."

朴喜锡重复着说道:"I am afraid.I can't get to sleep."

最后他哭了，哽咽着对王杰说:"I lose the power of sleep"

之后朴喜锡又断断续续的同王杰说了很多很多，从磕磕巴巴又词不达意的英文中，王杰明白了朴喜锡所经受的折磨，那些不安、恐惧与焦虑，一一夹在哭声里传达到了。

朴喜锡患有很严重的失眠症，只有王杰知道。

最近权纯虎发现朴喜锡心情很好，吃得好睡得好，脸上肉眼可见得圆了一圈，眼睛下面化不开的乌青也像被稀释过，只有很浅很浅的印子。

"喜锡你最近在养生啊？"吃饭的时候，权纯虎指了指朴喜锡的脸，说道:"看起来容光焕发的。"

朴喜锡别有意味的一笑，嘚嘚瑟瑟地摇晃着脑袋，欢快地哼着bts的歌。

他不会告诉任何人，他找到了，只属于他一个人的深夜电台，那个只为他服务的最顶尖的asmrer。

这是朴喜锡的秘密，谁也不知道


End file.
